Ezekiel d'Argent
Ignite the fire within your soul, embrace the emptiness of eternity. Yasuke (野出家,Yasuke) is the current third seat of the 5th Division. Found in the lower district of Rukongai after a horrible death in the human world, he managed to excel through the academy and obtain his position after a personal recommendation from Shinji Hirako. Appearance Personality History Plot Equipment Powers & Abilities Fighting Spirit: It is believed that Yasuke unknowingly possessed spiritual prowess before his unfortunate passing. This decent spiritual power allowed him to engrain certain aspects of his personality and abilities into the core of his existence. And such, after his transfer to Soul Society by his future superior, Momo Hinamori, there were several traits which remained in the rather young soul. *'Hakuda Expert': Yasuke is considered a rarity among hakuda practitioners within Soul Society. While his fellow shinigami practice eastern variants of martial arts, Yasuke’s western roots are engrained deeply into his soul. He is extremely proficient in a style of hand-to-hand combat which stems from western schools. His fighting style, influenced from boxing, focuses upon punches enhanced by torque generated by speed. Essentially it is a form which rarely relies on actual physical strength. The power of his strikes are influenced by the relationship between the momentum of his body and the gravity pressing upon it. Each strike draws its power from the ground, that is the force upon which is body is able to resist. It transforms into a swift and powerful rotation of his feet, which generates a power that flows through his hips, through his abdominals, chest, shoulders, and finally released through a snapping motion. Yasuke compares his combat foundation to a lion tamer utilizing a whip. Where as the energy forms at the base of the whip and travels to the tip, surpassing the speed of sound and releasing devastating force relative to its size. Although his fighting style is a grounded form, he is extremely agile and states that speed surpasses power. Yasuke is able to generate the power necessary to defeat opponents which dwarf his size. His offensive strategy is one that focuses on torque. Regardless of the grounded philosophy, Yasuke’s hand-to-hand concepts apply to aerial combat as well. The idea of a grounded form relies on resistance as opposed to the actual ground. He is able to utilize shunpo to provide the resistance required to strike his opponent with immense force. Additionally, Yasuke describes his attacks as actions for “speed” and actions for “power”. His left arm is meant to weaponize speed, essentially setting up his opponents for the destructive power of his right arm. This is achieved through a stance where his right arm is located behind his left as his body is kept in a somewhat diagonal direction with his left shoulder and arm closer to his enemy. However, he is able to switch the purpose of his arms accordingly. The focus on speed allows for a reliance on various maneuvers which range from feints to soft strikes meant to draw specific responses from his opponents. As opposed to individual strikes, Yasuke’s fighting style centers around the entire combination. Each combination has a specific purpose, with the individual strikes serving as the pillars of the entire structure. Thus, breaking down his offensive approach requires one to actually deduce each punch separately - an extremely difficult task considering the speed upon which he maneuvers. The combination of angular combat increases the efficiency of his strikes. Yasuke’s western style Hakuda form uses four punches. Jab, cross, hook and uppercut. Each hit possesses a particular purpose, but when used in different combinations, can deliver devastating damage. **'Without Intention': Yasuke is considered a pure fighter whose striking prowess has allowed him to even impress the captain of the 2nd division. However, considering his build, such a feat should be impossible to those who lack specialized training. Yasuke attributed this feat to a philosophy instilled within his spirit called Without Intention. The explosiveness of his attacks stem from his ability to strike without telegraphing. He compares it to Iaido, where the swordsman strikes from the preliminary stance. His strikes are launched from his body without “build up”. As opposed to other Hakuda users who tense their muscles or maneuver into a particular pose before attacking, Yasuke strikes from his base stance. It is a relaxed form which allows him to maneuver his entire body without hesitation or resistance. Movements are simply for angulation or taking advantage of a particular opening. But each particular strike explodes from his body in an instantesous motion. A popular method of hiding intention is layering his strikes through different combinations. A seemingly powerful strike can catch an adversaries focus long enough for him to unleash a more subtle yet deadly attack. **'Without Rhythm': Yasuke believes that reality is nothing but different frequencies interacting with one another. And such, the three worlds follow the ultimate rule that is vibration and rhythm. Even battles among gods are bound by the importance of rhythm, and such, fighters are often taught to acquire and follow the pacing of battle. However, Yasuke indulged into what would occur should one abandon the rule of rhythm. While he utilizes a plethora of combinations which follow the pacing of a battle, he is able to disrupt his opponent by manipulating or even destroying the rhythm of battle. **'Bob and Weave and Head-slipping': Defensively, Yasuke focuses on the power and maneuverability of his legs as opposed to his upper body. The young fighter stated that swordsman who utilized their swords for defense were unable to strike. They were forced to counter in a 1-2 motion. And thus, the spacing between the first and second option would allow one quick enough to either evade or counter said counter. Opposingly, warriors who utilized agility for defense could remove the vacuum between the first and second motion. Allowing them to both defend and attack at the same time. That being the premise of western style fighting. Yasuke uses his legs to shift his body across a lateral line before sinking slightly at the knees. This method works against physical attacks and weapons, avoiding both wide arcing slashes and deadly thrust. The amount of time required for the recovery is often more than double the time required for Yasuke to retort with his own strike. Headslipping is a smaller motion than his Bob and Weave. He still focuses on his lower body movement, but carries his upper body so that his head is brought from danger while moving into optimal striking position. Against sword wielding adversaries, Yasuke generally rolls from to the left and right in search of openings. *'Swordsman Practitioner': Despite his usage of Hakuda, Yasuke is quite capable in swordsmanship. He is able to stand against other captains in friendly sparring matches without pressure. His swordsmanship resembles a one-handed style which utilizes speed and precision strikes to dispatch stronger enemies. He favors quick stabbing motions as opposed to actual devastating blows as it mostly resembles his punching style of combat. *'Enhanced Speed': The reliance of speed in his Hakuda style motivated Yasuke to train extensively to increase the raw power of his legs and core primarily. Despite his lean figure, his core and lower body are noticeably more compact and compressed with muscle. The power of his offense stems from the torque generated by his body. The energy begins from resistance, travels throughout his body and is transferred from his fist onto the target. And thus, Yasuke must generate enough speed in a instantaneous bursting motion to deliver deadly force. Essentially, this unique fighting style has allowed Yasuke to develop a speed which rivals the shunpo of high ranked -lieutenants. And while Yasuke is capable of utilizing shunpo, he refrains from doing so unless the situation has become dire. *'Shunpo Practitioner': Yasuke is capable of performing shunpo to enhance his overall prowess and maneuverability. Surprisingly, the amount of speed generated through his shunpo usage allows him to match the speed of expert in linear fashions. However, his lack of control keeps him at a lower level of maneuverability than the average user. He has a tendency to crash into buildings and obstacles. Hence his shunpo only allows the officer to move in linear fashion and limits the usage of fancy techniques and substitution styles. *'High Spiritual Power': Among the thirteen squads, Yasuke is known for possessing an impressive amount of spiritual power for a seated officer. His reiryoku is considered above average, a physical representation of his indomitable willpower and unbelievable and sometimes extremely annoying stubbornness. His captain has stated that his power is one that only a warrior can wield, enough to subdue lieutenants and instill fear in several officer level opponents. He is a hunter. A fighter whose only desire is to utterly destroy his opponent’s body and prove that he ‘’is’’ the greatest. Some would call it an inferiority complex while others would label it an ambition which burns greater than the sun itself. He is often the prime candidate for suicidal missions and labelled the tank of the Fifth Division. Momo has noted that without her Kaido, he would have died numerous times over. Yasuke has to refrain from serious engagement within the confines of his division to avoid causing damage. When releasing a strong enough surge of energy, it becomes visible and gold in color - taking the appearance of a colossal squid. **'Skillful Reiatsu Control': Yasuke has excellent control of his spiritual energy when calm. He admits that in order to survive close-combat confrontations, one must refrain from losing their composure and remain focused on the task at hand. Panic and fear often causes combatants to close their eyes or make rushed decisions. Successful battle requires a state of tranquility even amidst an internal storm. And such, he continues to train his mind to survive in situations of incredible stress. This has resulted in Yasuke taming his Reiatsu and utilizing it as a secondary weapon against various enemies. However, when aggravated, Yasuke’s spiritual pressure is capable of influencing his immediate surrounding. He can use it to instil fear within his opponents, forcing them to view him as a massive squid-like oni surrounded by the flames of hell. The intensity of his spiritual power can blast away enemies and interfere with external threats. Unfortunately, this makes it utterly impossible for the young shinigami to hide or perform infiltration missions. To overcome this weakness until he can control his reiatsu, Shinji often sends Yasuke as a decoy. ***'Damage Resistance': Perfect for a menacing monk, Yasuke’s Reiryoku subconsciously forms an armor impervious to damage by anyone weaker than him. He considers it a battle of willpower, the mental energy which drives the greatest warrior to victory. To succumb to damage from one whose will is weaker is considered the greatest form of defeat. And such, he states that a victory achieved by the enemy is truly earned. Despite the physicality of combat, Yasuke believes that everything is simply a clash of mind. The body is the primary weapon and swords and other weapons are extra tools. Overall, Yasuke’s spiritual pressure transforms into the primary armor which enwraps his personal being as a secondary skin. Immense Endurance: Yasuke has an extreme immunity to pain. Whether his body is tolerant or years of abuse at the hands of Rukongai has dimmed his senses is unknown. However, he can withstand brutal punishment during battle and continue unhindered. Although he prefers to evade his opponent’s attacks, Yasuke has utilized their offense to set up his own devastating attacks. A popular method of offense is allowing his opponent to strike him so that he can become accustomed to their speed and rhythm, thus making it easier for the warrior to destroy their own pacing. Enhanced Reflexes: The key to Yasuke’s physical success is a reliance on reflexes. He practices a concept of removing the idea of one’s consciousness from combat. It is the infusion of combat into his neurological system by creating habits. He places himself in thousands upon thousands of combat situations and implants the correct reaction within his subconscious. Thus he is able to react without thinking. His combinations and maneuvers are often considered instantaneous and executed without flaw. Unfortunately, sparring sessions among allies are considered troublesome for he might overreact to a tamer situation. Zanpakutō Tantai Kyūsei (天体急精, Tantai Kyuusei Lit. Meaning “Heavenly Body-Abrupt Spirit”): Yasuke’s Zanpakutō is considered an erratic and spontaneous melee-type Zanpakutō that draws its power directly from Yasuke’s equally explosive and abrupt spirit. It has extremely potent offensive power. The Captain Commander considers Tantai Kyūsei a Zanpakutō meant to represent the spirit of a stubborn warrior. It is considered by many one of the most blindly violent Zanpakutō. In its sealed form, it takes the form of a small tantō. Shikai: Its Shikai command is Without Limit (窮み無き,kiwaminaki). The release of his Zanpakutō accompanies an impressive explosion of spiritual pressure, alongside an intense and sudden blast of energy. After continuous training, Yasuke learned to perform a lesser release for more subtle purposes. When released, Tantai Kyūsei takes the form of a pair of black hand wraps with red, glowing streaks radiating from numerous angles. The hand wraps cover the entirety of his hands, wrist and arms before falling from his shoulders. Shikai Special Ability: Tantai Kyūsei allows Yasuke to convert spiritual pressure into kinetic energy, thus increasing the force and explosive power of his strikes. His attacks gain an enormous enhancement in the form of exponential increase in force and momentum. Even the slightest tap results in the complete demolition of several buildings. The rate of increase is nearly instantaneously, allowing Yasuke to utilize this ability during combat. He notes that Tantai Kyūsei’s power works excellently with his fighting style. For the spontaneous increase of kinetic energy is often applied in the split section where his arm rotates into the extension of his punch. Often releasing massive shockwaves with each strike. Yasuke can apply this power to his legs and feet in order to enhance his movement speed without detracting power. The importance of speed in his western style of hand to hand combat often overshadows the power of hard form martial arts. However, the ability to increase the kinetic energy of his strike allows him to strike his opponents with blinding speed and frightening power. Yasuke’s strikes often cause internal explosions and external blast of concussive force. By releasing spontaneous blast of kinetic energy upon impact, the snapping force of his strikes are enough to completely destroy an enemy. *'Senyou Kougeki' (繊脉攻撃, One Ten Millionth, Pulse Strike): Named after the massive speed of the strike, Yasuke strikes using his hakuda styles signature philosophy of power generated by speed. And such, the torque provided by driving his body weight into his punches and rotating and his hips creates a blinding strike. However, the true power comes from Yasuke releasing a burst of kinetic energy at the moment his punch connects. The sudden explosion of energy from the punch enhances the overall impact, increasing the damage inflicted exponentially. Hence his seemingly unimaginable strength despite his speed trained stature. These burst of energy are timed to follow the snapping motion of his punches, seemingly exploding the second his fist connect. Yasuke describes this strike as a power punch, the goal of his endless combination of punches. HIs other strikes are simply steps to open his opponent’s defenses or obtain a position where he can counter with this seemingly devastating strike. Alternatively, he has unleashed a flurry of this strike against defenses thought impregnable. A unique aspect of this particular aspect is Yasuke’s ability to increase the amount of energy released during each strike, allowing it to spread out evenly throughout the body in a singular pulse. The sudden disbursement of kinetic energy after the impact inflicts damage upon the entire being as opposed to the restricted limb. Yasuke has utilized this technique to destroy an entire skeletal frame with a single attack. When used against defensive formations, it takes the form of the entire area shattering at once. *'Hand Wrap Manipulation': Yasuke is able to mentally manipulate both the length and durability of the cloth which surround his hands and arms. He is known for using the wrappings to entangle, capture and even strangle opponents. Through conscious control of his spiritual pressure, Yasuke can strengthen his wrappings in order to create various forms of protection against oncoming attacks. He compares his hand wraps to cloth-like metal, allowing him an extra form of armoury as opposed to his natural spiritual pressure. Trivia *Yasuke’s name literally translates to Wild Monk. Quotes